The Chamber Of Secrets (Harry Potter Fanfiction) ON HOLD!
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: What really happened in The Chamber Of Secrets? There have been many secrets in Harry Potters Life, and this is his biggest! He told DumbleDork that he killed Tommy But what if HE set Tom Riddle Free.. And Hermione & Neville Helped. what if Ginny really died in TCOS. But how? Who is posing as Ginny? TMR? Ron/Ginny/DumbleBashing. Evil/Dark Harry. Hermione. Neville.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Story.**

**Declaimer.**

**I do not own Any of the characters for Harry Potter. (i wish i do, but i dont 'sigh')**

**The only thing i do own is This story. R&amp;R**

**What really happened in (The chamber of secrets)**

* * *

Intro.

What if Ronald Weasley wasn't really Harry Potter's Best friend.

Could his first friend be a certain bushy haired girl?

It all started when Hagrid gave Harry Potter his Hogwarts express ticket, harry was nervous, because he had never heard of platform 9 and 3 quarters' before.

So Harry went to Kings cross 3 hours earlier.

* * *

You see, Hagrid told Harry to go to Kings Cross at 11am. But Harry was a bit antsy.. _what if I go on the wrong Train? What if I cant find the train in time? _Those were the main thoughts going through the boy's head all morning. So he woke up his Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley, and Asked if he could go early to find the right platform. 'His aunt thought it would be a good Idea' because she too had never heard of 9 and 3 quarters before.

(Vernon is not in this story. And harry grew up happy)

So here they were. 8am in the morning. _Im soo happy that we came early. I cant find the platform anywhere. _Thought Harry. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, and looking for the platform that he did not see the bushy haired girl standing in front of her until it was to late 'bump' _"oomph!_'

_'Ohh my gosh.. I am soo sorry..'_ said the girl with a red tint to her cheeks.

She was waving her hands around with an apologetic look on her face.

_'I was just looking for the stupid 9 and..' _then her head snapped to Harry's Panic written all over her face.

'_never mind'_ she muttered

She turned sharp on her heels about to walk away. When harry suddenly grabbed her wrist with both of his hands.

_'You're going to Hogwarts too!' _Harry exclaimed excitedly

The bushy haired girl turned to face Harry again with wide eyes,

_'You know about Hogwarts?_' she asked looking Harry up and down

'_uha'_ said Harry with a smile on his face. Then he suddenly frowned, _'But I cant find the stupid platform anywhere!'_ The boy said with a frustrated yell' he went to lean against the wall. 'poof' he was gone.

The bushy haired girl was surprised, one seconde the boy was there, the next he was gone… it was like… _'magic'_.. the girl whispered to herself.

Nervously the girl put her hand up, a mere inch from the wall. 'closer, closer,' she expected her hand to touch the wall. But it went straight thru. 'gasp' slowly but surly she put one foot in front of the other, and repeated it until her body was almost flushed straight against the wall. _'one more step'_ she said to herself.

once again, instead of touching solid wall she went thru. Looking around in astonishment, she saw the sign saying (_platform 9 and 3. welcome to the Hogwarts express_) _'wow'_ she breathed out.

_'Cool isn't it'_ said the boy that feel thru the wall.

She turned to face the boy again, only to see that he had his hand out to her.

'_My name is Harry Potter'_ he said with a bright smile. Lighting up those glowing Dark green eyes of his.

The boy was quite cute in her opinion.

He had raven hair that went to his ears, and bangs that just covered his forehead

He had a creamy complexion with a slight tan. But the thing that caught her attention were his eyes. They were the darkest Green eyes she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes shined with 'happiness' 'mischief' and another thing in his eyes that she could not identify.

_'oh' 'My name is Hermione Granger'_ she said shaking his offered hand.

Harry scrunched up his face_. 'Hermione..Hermione..'_ it sounded like the boy was testing out her name. he then shook his head and said _'That is a bit of a mouth full…do you mind if I shorten it? Her..Mio..Ne.. Can I call you Mia?'_ the boy asked with hopeful eyes.

The girl merely raised an eye brow_. 'why should you call me Mia?_' she asked curiously.

_Oh' _Harry blushed_. 'i.. I thought that we were friends.. sorry'_ he was about to walk away.

_'Wait!'_ Hermione said_. 'Y..you want to be my friend? I've never had any friends before..'_ a small smile played on Harry's lips_. 'Me neither' _the boy said.

_'sigh' 'ok…you can call me Mia..'_ she said. Harry's smile brightened so much that it almost out shun the sun.

_'You can pick a nickname for me too if you want!'_ he said happily.

'_ummm..what about Ray?' umm I am not good at nicknames, sorry._ But harry just smiled_. 'Ray it is then!'_ Harry now known as 'Ray' said.

Then out of nowhere a boy came running out of the entrance way (They were still standing by the wall)

And collided into Mia. '_omph!'_ was the only sound heard

_'I am so sorry!'_ said the new boy_. My Gran told me to run if I was nervous_

He gave a sheepish smile to Mia and Ray.

_'Its all right… I shouldn't have been standing there anyway' 'The platform was so mesmerizing that I forgot to move'_ Mia said with a blush while looking down at her feet.

'_I know what you mean'_ said the boy, looking around the platform with an awed expression.

_'I'm Harry Potter._ He said holding his hand out to the boy._ But my friends call me Ray' _when he said this, he flashed a smile to Mia'

_'y…your h..harry potter..' _he said wide eyed and his mouth hanging open.

_'close you're mouth. Your letting the flies in.. By the why. I'm Hermione Granger. But my friends call me Mia'. _

The boy snapped his mouth shut, and blushed as bright as a tomato.

_'oh, im sorry. I've been really rude. My name is Neville Longbottom._

_Sorry about that.. "rubbing the back of his neck" I'm just nervous about going to Hogwarts.. My Gran was so proud of me for getting in, im just scared.. I keep thinking that maybe I got in by mistake._

Both Harry and Hermione had sympathetic expressions.

_'Oh! We should get out of the way so your Gran can come thru!' _suggested Hermione.

_'there is not need to worry about her. She is at the café down the street. She told me to come here and drop of my trunk and have a look around. The train doesn't leave for awhile..' _replied Neville

_'you mean the café with the Yellow flag hanging on the front door?' _asked Harry.

'Nod, Nod'

'_My parents are waiting there for me as well! I sent them there because I thought that they wont be able to look for the platform because their Muggles.'_

_'Yeah.. my Aunt and Cousin are waiting for me there too' _Harry said.

So the three 1st years went on the train to unload their luggage. And then walked to the café down the street.

* * *

************2 hours later. Just out side the Wall************

_"Bye Mum, "hug" Bye Dad ill miss you guys lots! Ill send you an owl every week, I promise."_

_"hug" yes aunty I have everything' "smile" ill miss you. See you latter Dudley!'_

_"goodbye Gran. Ill remember to send you an olw I promise" "hug"_

* * *

_**********_**30 Minutes Later************

_'so Harry, Hermione, what house do you think you'll go to?_

Asked Neville.

_Ray/Mia_

_'What?' _said a confessed Neville Longbottom.

Hermione "sighed and placed her book on her lap" '_You're my friend. That means that you can call me Mia.' _"she ended with a smile"

_'Ditto' _Agreed Ray.

_'Thanks' _"blushed Neville"

_I've never had any friends before' "he said'_

_"Yes! That means I get to pick you're nickname!'_ Ray pumped a fist in the air wiggling in his seat, while humming (we are the champions)

"Mia rolled her eyes at his antics"

They may have only known each other for a few hours, but they all felt like they have known each other for years.

* * *

**So this is just the introduction. **

**i am going to explain a little bit more in the next chapter, then its going to go to year 2.**

**i hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chamber Of Secrets And Lies.**

**Part 2.**

'Talking'

~_Thoughts_~

Parsletongue

[Writing]

**I Totaly thought that i put up more then one chapter...Oh well, I hope you like it. :)**

It was time for Harry, Hermione, and Neville to go back to Hogwarts, They had spent their Christmas at Longbotom Manor.

Over the months, the kids all got to know each other Really well.

They learned that "Mia" was a very sadistic girl, that loved to prank people with….. Shall we say, _Dark artefacts._

of course she was not the smartest Witch in her year for nothing. No, she had all of her pranks planed out.

No one had caught her in the act. And if some one pointed their finger in her direction. Mia would just point it in another direction.

That is why she picked Gryffindor after all. Nobody would ever imagine a Gryffindor using a Dark object. "Smirk" Nobody but Mia and her Snakes in Lion clothing.

Neville…Well he was full of surprises.

He had a sick humour for harming people from the inside out.

Everybody thinks that Neville Longbottom is crap at potions, and any other subject bar Herbology.

However, they were wrong, you see In Charms class Neville would mutter a charm that had people thinking they were freezing,

And no amount of clothing or heating spells would help them. In transfiguration, Neville would secretly transfigure somebody's body part just for the hell of it.

But potions was Neville's playground, you see, Neville was actually a genies at Potions, It got to the point where he could make his own potion, And believe me, that is not an easy fret.

He always made potions explode, some Skin burning, some fatal. He of course always had an antidote on his person at all times.

Sometimes he even added ingredients to make Killing gas. Alternatively, Gas that literally makes you spew your guts out.

Sadly the _Dungeon Bat _would always saw him putting the ingredients in, and put up a barrier so no one dies "sigh"

But that _was_ why he asked the Hat to put him in Gryffindor. Nobody would blame a gryff if he tried to kill his classmates "Grin"

Then we come to Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one. No, I think the closest thing to Harry Potter is Ry.

You see He liked torture; sure, he grew up with a happy family.

However, they 'just' liked him, not loved like they did Dudley, One night when he was helping his Aunt with the dishes he saw that the TV was still on.

Going to turn it off he paused for a moment. On the TV was a Teenage girl chained to a table screaming her lungs out.

Next to her was a Man with a mask on, trailing a knife down her stomach and then stabbing her repeatedly.

Harry noticed that the girl was still screaming.

Slowly a smile formed on Harry's face.

Yes Harry loved to torture people, when he went to Hogwarts for the first time, The only thing he thought of was that TV show. straight after the feast he ran to the library and looked up Memory spells, Healing spells, and cleaning charms.

As soon as he memorized these subjects, the only thing left was a Torture victim, Lavender Brown.

He said that he 'Needed help with a project"

Next thing the girl knew, she was chained up to the wall in The Girls Bathroom. **"Moaning Myrtle's Toilet"**

Harry was throwing Curse after curse at the girl, when he grew bored he pulled out a butter knife that he snatched at lunch break.

When he was done with the girl, he healed her, erased her memory, cleaned up the blood. And used the "Imperious' curse on her telling her to go back to the common room.

He was so happy, the first time he had ever done that to a Human, it was usually a dog, or cat. He was so happy that he did not notice he was Hissing. He was about to leave, hissing a "Goodbye" to the toilet, and turning on his heels. However, he stopped mid step.

'Click'

'Click'

He slowly turned around only to see an entranceway.

When he finished with the "Chamber" he went to the Library to see what that place was, sure enough, it was the _Chamber of secrets._

He told his Best friends as soon as he found out. Mia. And Nev Can also speak Parsletongue thanks to a handy spell that Mia found in Nockturn Ally.

**Present Time.**

**Hogewarts Express. Year 2.**

When Ry, Mia, and Nev, all settled down in their compartment. Nev asked his friends what they did on winter break.

"I had a wonderful break, I almost killed my Neighbours Daughter." Hermione said looking at her finger Nails.

"But the bitch didn't finish her Lemonade" She gave a long sigh. "long story short, I poisoned her lemonade, if that Bitch finished it she would be six feet under by now. But Noooo some cute boy walks boy, Her hand slips, and 'smash' there goes my poison." She turned to face Harry. "What did you do for the Summer Ry?"

"oh, Nothing fun really" He said with an innocent smile.

With a snort, Neville spoke. "I would believe you, if you didn't look so innocent Ry-Ry"

"Well, I used the New wand that Gran brought on Christmas."

_"On Christmas Neville's (Awesome) Grandmother brought the three kids (illegal) wands from Nockturn Ally. Since Harry and Mia don't have grandparents they took to calling her Gran as well. _

_Ps. (their illegal because they cant be traced by the ministry) _

"And, I kinda, Sorta, Cursed someone from my Mud-gle school" He gave a sort glance to Hermione, then continued.

"I think his name was Piers, Or something like that anyway" He finished Shrugging.

"What did you do Nev?" The two asked with more then a little Curiosity shining through their eyes.

"Hmm me, oh I just helped Gran with a new potion, It turns the body inside out." He said while grabbing a book out of his bag.

"Oh! I also made a bone crushing potion. And the best part is, you cant re-grow the bones!." He exclaimed sitting back down with his book in his lap.

_This action caused his two friends to laugh lightly._

_~ Neville sounds like a kid in a candy store. ~ _The two thought with a fond smile.

After a bit of chatter, the Three 2nd years all pulled out books and sat in silence.

Some time later the train announced that they were 1 hour away from Hogsmand.

Hermione, having heard the announcement, shut her book and grabbed her robes. "I'm going to go change" She said, while walking out the door.

Both boys were so engrossed in their books that they did not hear her.

Mia was walking down the hallway with her robes in her hand, when a flash of red hair ran into Mia.

both Mia and the girl dropped their stuff. ~ _Stupid fool ~ _she thought to herself with a sigh.

The redhead did not even glance back at Mia, she just picked her stuff of off the floor and carried on running down the hall.

Mia was about to start walking again, when she felt a pulse of dark magic.

she glanced around for the source but saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders Mia was about to keep walking, when she felt the pulse again, this time it was stronger, so she could pinpoint its location.

Looking down at the floor, she saw a black diary. Mia plucked the Diary of off the floor.

as soon as the diary was in both of her hands she had to suppress a shudder at the Dark magic rolling of the Diary.

Mia turned the book slowly, to have a look at it from every angle, when she got to the front of the diary she read the Title in her head.

as soon as she read it an evil cruel smile played on her lips. _~ wait till the boys see this ~ _she thought. She turned sharp on her heels and walked purposely back to her compartment 'Bathroom and robes forgotten'

Mia opened the Door fast, and let it shut with a "slam!" Knowing the privacy &amp; silence charms, they had on the compartment.

This action caused Harry and Neville's to look in Mia's direction.

Nev with a frown, and Ray with a raised eyebrow.

"I have something to show you!" Said excitedly.

Neville placed his book on his lap, not looking very happy that she interrupted his reading. **"**And what is it that you oh' so need to tell us!?" He said in a clam voice, but his eyes betrayed him.

Mia cringed. if there was one thing you NEVER do, it's interrupting them while reading.

When it looked like she wasn't going to answer, he spoke again. "Well, go on! I put my book down for this! And not any book no!" He held the book up for her to see the title. _Worlds most poisonous plants, and how to use them._

Harry, feeling a rant coming on, cut in before it got worse.

"What are you holding Mia?"

With a smirk, she said.** "**Here you go Ry-Ry." She gently placed the diary in his hand and sat on the chair opposite him, with her arms and legs crossed. A triumph look on her face.

"Read it out for Nev to hear."

Harry looked at her curiously. And flipped the book over, so he saw the front page.

_ "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He said reading out the name._

A few minutes passed by, when she head Harry gasp, while Neville sat there frozen in place.

"Don't tell me that belongs to who I think it does." Asked a wide eyed Neville.

_~ 'smirk' I love how smart the boys are. Tho it was a bit slow, I'm glad they figured it out ~_

**"**Can't you feel the Dark magic radiating of the book! I cant believe that this book belongs to Voldemort!" Harry yelled in glee.

_~ever since we told each other about our darker parts Harry has had this weird fascination with the Dark lord. I mean don't get me wrong, I like the guy too, but Harry...Two words ~ _Neville thought to himself, watching as Harry bounced on his seat Happily._ ~ Fangirl ~_

Harry flipped the book open, wanting to see what his Hero wrote, But frowned when he saw the blank pages. "It's empty" He said with a pout.

Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Can i see?" She asked taking the Diary from Harrys hold.

She flipped the Diary open on a random page. [_Hi, My name is Hermione.] _She scribbled down quickly.

"What are you doing!" Harry shouted, taking the book away from her. As soon as he touched the book, it flashed bright green.

[Hello Hermione. My name is Tom.]

All three of the 2nd years had awed expressions on their faces.

"You just wrote to Voldemort!" Harry said, sounding a bit jealous.

They placed the diary on a bench and sat around it.

[Hi. My name is Harry.]

[Hello. My name is Neville.]

[Hello.] Tom Wrote.

H. [Let me just say, I am a huge fan of yours!]

T. [What do you mean? Am I a world famous quiditch player?]

H. [You play quiditch!? That is soo cool!. I am the youngest seeker of the century.]

T. [well that is very good Harry. And since I am not famous in quiditch, may I ask what I am famous for?]

N. [well.. you are Lord Voldemort right?]

M [I mean, we saw you're name.]

[Tom Marvolo Riddle on the Diary and we automatically saw (I am lord Voldemort) in the Cover. So you are our lord… right?]

T [….You know my dark name? What year is it?]

M. [1999. what year do you think it is?] The girl asked curiously

T. [it was 1948 when I put my memory in my diary.]

Mia tilted her head slightly, a cress in her forehead.

M. [That was… 51 years ago right?]

T. [Yes, that was a fast calculation. Tell me, what your are you three in? 5th? 6th?]

With a small giggle, Harry wrote [we're on the train for our 2nd year.]

T. [you three are a bit young to be loyal to a dark lord aren't you? Are you all Purebloods? You must be.]

N. [Ha,ha. I am a Pureblood.]

H. [I am a half-blood, did you know you killed my parents? Wait no you wouldn't, this was before your time.]

M. [I'm a half-blood] Mia wrote with a wicked grin.

when she wrote this, Neville and Harry both looked at her with narrowed eye brows.

_YOU'RE A HALFBLOOD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! _Both of the boys shouted.

Hermione flinched back slightly. "well... Now you know." She said, making it sound like it was nothing.

**"**Who's your Parent?" Harry asked.

**"**And how did you find out?" Neville added.

**"W**ell, I refused to believe that the Grangers were my real parents, after all they are Mudbloods." she said, sneering the last part. "So over winter break I brewed up an illegal Blood potion that shows you who true parents are." She suddenly had a happy smile. "And my mother is none other then the fabulous…."

"Drum roll please…" She demanded, eyeing Harry. with a roll of the eyes, Harry used his Pen (He only uses a quill when he does homework) and tapped it against his leg in a past rhythm.

"Bellatrix Black!.. well its Lestrange now, but that dudes not my father."

They noticed that the diary glowed blue.

T. [impressive. I brewed that same potion in my 3rd year. You three are astonishing.]

Harry, Neville and Hermione all stared at the Diary with open mouths.

T [I can feel you're Magic and it is far from light.]

**"**Wait… you can hear us?" Hermione said out load.

T. [Yes I can. Your magic is making me strong enough so that I can hear you. Soon I could probably get out of this Diary.]

H [Awesome! I get to meet _The Dark Lord _in person!]

**We will be arriving in 5 minutes. Please make sure you have your robes on before we arrive.**

**"**Time passes when your having fun" Neville said with a smile.

**"**We will talk to you later my lord. He said while looking at the Diary"

The boys were pulling their shirts off when they saw Hermione leaving.

**"**Mia where are you going?" Neville asked confused.

**"**To the bathroom, to get changed." Hermione replied.

**Neville** looked out the door to see that the bathrooms had a long line. He shrugged and looked at Hermione.** "**Might as well get changed with us. Don't worry we wont look."

Little did Neville Longbottom know. Was that their Magic got stronger just by saying those few words. After all, Acceptance is the key to getting stronger.

To be continued.

**Hi yall!**

**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated. I totally thought that I was updating this story.**

**Anyway, Tell me what you think ;)**

**Also, I'm writing a Hunger Games story. and i don't know who to pair Katniss with 'pouts' She can't date anybody from her District because it doesn't work with my story. Will you help me? I will ship anything, as long as Katniss is in the pairing... What do you think of Cloveniss? There's not that much stories... **


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST TIME.**

* * *

We will be arriving in 5 minutes. Please make sure you have your robes on before we arrive.

**"**Time passes when your having fun" Neville said with a smile.

**"**We will talk to you later my lord. He said while looking at the Diary"

The boys were pulling their shirts off when they saw Hermione leaving.

**"**Mia where are you going?" Neville asked confused.

**"**To the bathroom, to get changed." Hermione replied.

Neville looked out the door to see that the bathrooms had a long line. He shrugged and looked at Hermione.** "**Might as well get changed with us. Don't worry we wont look."

Little did Neville Longbottom know. Was that their Magic got stronger just by saying those few words. After all, Acceptance is the key to getting stronger.

* * *

**ONE WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Declaimer - I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter. If I did, then most of the Characters would be Gay, Siri and Remy would have twin sons, Hufflepuff would be a house filled with Dark Boys and Girls, Dumbass (Dumbledore) Would either be a cool Evil guy, or else I would have killed him off. and a boy who looks like Joffery (FROM G.O.T) Would be Hermiones Twin. And... Cedric would still be alive. (This would be an awesome Fanfic Btw)

[Writing]

Parsletongue 

_~ Thoughts ~_

* * *

**Neville Pov.**

I'm sitting in the great hall with Mia on my left, Ry on my right. Ronald sat on the other side of Ry. I gripped my trousers so hard, that my knuckles were beginning to go white.

**Flashback.**

When we were getting out of our compartment we noticed that the youngest weasly's, Ronald and Ginerva to be exact, were only a few doors down.

They mustn't have noticed us standing behind them, because we could hear every single disgusting thing those low lives said.

The youngest Weasleys thought that they were talking in hushed tone, their fucking Weasley's! they don't know HOW to be quiet.

**"**_Do you have the potions Ginny?" Ron whispered (Not) _

**"**_Shhh' Ron, you're too loud." At this, the three snorted. _ 'she thought that she was whispering but she was wrong.

**"**_Sorry"_ 'he lowered his voice, but not low enough' "_Do you have the love potions?"_

When he said that I glanced at Mia, and Ry, and yes they heard that as well.

"_Yes"_ She said sounding rather smug.

_"Why does she sound smug? Love potions are not that hard to make…" Neville whispered confusedly. _

_"Or buy for that matter_." 'I whispered loud enough so Just Ry and Mia could hear.

Mia rolled her eyes, with a sigh. "_Honestly Nev." She said sounding tired. "Making love potion may feel like blinking to you, but it is hard to make" She then had a thoughtful expression. "Well, for those two anyway." _She said while motioning her head in The weasley's direction.

_~ true, I may be a Master at Potions, but Mia and Ry are quite skilled at Potions... Nowhere as skilled as I am. But enough to best the 7th years ~ _I thought fondly.

_"Plus, their weasley's… They can't afford to buy a Love Potion, They cant even afford a Bone healing potion! And it's 100 gallons cheaper" _Ry added.

_"Potter wont know what hit him_." Said the Male redhead

When he said that it drew all of our attention.

***End of flashback***

* * *

Great Hall Welcoming Feast

* * *

I knew that I couldnt do anything to the Prat out in the open, so I settled on glaring at him with hate filled eyes. I enjoyed watching that soulless red haired bastard squirm uncomfortably. ~ Squirm you bitch ~ I thought while glaring at him.

"Fucking Weasel won't know what hit him" I whispered into Rys ear.

I sneaked a look at Rys eyes. _~ oh dear ~ I thought with glee._

I remember that look, the last time he looked like that, was when that Maclagan dude called Ry a wimp.

Next day Maclagan was found dead just out by the Forbidden forest.

I hope you guessed right.

Yeah, Harry's eyes were screaming bloody murder.

I sighed knowing that nothing could stop him.

"do you want me to brew a killing potion?"

He shook his head. "No, that bastard is going to die a slow, and painful death."

He gave that 'Meet me in the Chamber' look, I nodded slightly to say that I got the message, then went back to eating.

Ignoring the new weasly that joined the table while i was at it.

* * *

**Moaning Myrtle Toilet**

* * *

We all arrived together.

It was well after curfew, and we were lucky that we didn't get caught.

Mia, Ry and I were all stood infront of the Sinks by the snake.

Mia hissed Open and the entrance appeared.

I hissed Stairs and stairs appeared in the entrance.

And Ry hissed clean and all of the grim and slim was 'magically' washed away.

We walked to Slytherin's 'office'

When we got there I conjured a Black couch with a golden design of roses.

Ry conjured up a dark green leather 'lazy boy' with Silver linings.

And Mia conjured an armchair with Dark blue cushions, and a white frame.

When we all finished making our seats we all looked at each other and a laugh left our throats.

"You're a puff at heart Nev?" Ray asked curiously.

I merely shrugged. "What can I say, I like Yellow and Black, I just so happen to be Loyal"

'the two scoffed'

"Plus, Puffs are good with Plants." I said, mock glaring at them. "If I wasn't so Cunning, and didn't have the urge to kill, or put people in life threatening situations. I might have been in Huffelpuff."

**"**But you're not in Huffepuff OR Slytherin." Hermione pointed out.

"You're a stupid Lion." Ry added with a sweet smile.

I raised an eyebrow at my friends.

"Yes." I said sarcastically. "And if you weren't a Sadistic, sarcastic, Dark magic Bitch." I said sounding smug. "You probably would have ended up in Ravenclaw."

"But your not, you're a stupid Lion" Ry added again with another smile.

Out of nowhere Harry fell into a fit of giggles, pointing his finger at both Mia and I.

I brushed imaginary dust of my shoulder.

"I bet Ry-Ry ended up in the right house on his first try." Hermione said with false Venom.

I looked a Mia with an amused smile.

Harry stopped laughing, and choose to cross his arms and pout, with an angry gleam in his eyes.

"I. Am. Not! A. Stupid. Lion." He whined. "I didn't say that." Mia replied. "She said that you ended up in the right house" Now it was my turn to finish sentences with amused smiles.

"Hmph" Harry said slumping down on his lazy boy, only to land on something solid and warm. "Wah?!" Harry screamed, then stopped when he saw his friends shocked expressions. Slowly, Harry turned around in his seat, to come Face to Face (Literally) With a handsome teen, that had light blue eyes, nice pink lips, and wavy black hair. "Hello" The unknown teen said, breaking the silence.

**'owch' **

**Cliffhanger...**

What do you think? I have no idea where this story is going, i'm kinda writing whatever comes to mind. I am always Happy when people add their opinions, like who should date who, and who is gay and who is not... OMG! I might add some people from Glee! (Fangirl Moment) What would you think if I Added Mason and Madison? (Jaw drop) OMG! I'm getting my Zing!

Review, and i'll send you an Internet 'Highfive'

Also! I have been trying to write updates to my other stories, and keep coming up with other stories. *groans* I know that i wont be able to finish them, but i really want to read stories like them. if your game, do you want me to send you my (Half written page, and more then one pages stories) and see if you want to continue it? I would rather you read it then i would give you where i was going with it.

**The fanfics consents of. (WARNING! THESE STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION! SOME DO NOT EVEN HAVE MORE THEN A PAGE) **

**_Hunger Games. There is a District Zero where children are trained to be ruthless killers, spys, healers, ect. Once they hit a certain age they are sent to spy in other Districts. Genaration 3 were sent to live in a different District. you might know some of them. Katniss Athena - Specialty. Spy, Healer, Bow and Arrow. _****_Clove Athena - Specialty. Assassination, spy, knives. Cato Hades. Specialty. Spy, soldier, swords. and Peeta Hades. __Specialty. Hunter, poisons._**

_**Bones/HP Xover. Temperance Brennen is Harrys Aunty, but she adopted him when he was a child. Nobody from her workplace knows about him. one day a boy with icy green eyes, tidy raven hair, and a thick British accent goes to the Jeffersonian and asks if DR Brenen is in.**_

_**Harry Potter. Hermione and Neville are twins, not only that, they are the children of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black. the best part is, that they have photographic memory, and can remember everything they hear. Dumbledore kidnaps them and sends them to a muggle orphanage. the problem with that, is that he didnt know the name, and so doesnt know who their parents are when they go to hogwarts. and the best part! they somehow end up at the same orphanage as Harry Potter! **_

_**Harry Potter. Something happens in the great hall causing two unknown teenage boys to appear out of nowhere. their names are Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy. **_

_**So yeah... I've had these stories on my mind lately. You can PM me to read the story. (Be warned that some are only a page or two, and some arent even half a page) And if you like it, i will be more then happy to give the story over to you. or if you dont want the story you can still use anything in it... as long as you tell me so i can read it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Cute ~_ Harry thought with a blush. "Hi" Harry squeaked out.

"Not to be rude or anything" Hermione started.

"But who are you?" Neville asked finishing Her question.

"I do not believe that we have met before" The Teen said in a low husky voice sending shivers down Harrys spin.

He slowly removed Harry from his lap and stood with effortless Grace. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle" He smirked, holding his hand out to shake.

Dumbfounded, Hermione shook his hand quickly, an intense blush colouring her body. "Hermione Granger" She said shakily.

"Neville Longbottom" The boy said with a low bow. "Pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine" Tom said, inclining his head with a charming smile. He turned to face Harry, Smile growing bigger. This action caused Harrys knees to go weak. (Lucky he was still sitting)

"Harry Potter, Pleasure"

"Hmm, The pleasure is all mine" Tom replied, gently taking Harrys hand and grazing the knuckles with his lips.

Harry didn't move his hand, it was still in Toms grasp. The two stared into each others eyes, completely forgetting the audience they had with them. That is, until someone cleared their throat. (In a over the top kind of way)

A red faced Harry turned to see his friends giving each other the '_Someone has a crush' _look. followed by the annoying matching smirks.

"So," Tom asked, conjuring his own seat. It was a black leather spinning seat. "What houses are you in?" He asked Curiously. The Pre-teens all looked down in depression. "Gryffindor" They said, sounding like they hated the thought of staying there.

"Really? Did you use the House as a Cover?" He asked, resting an elbow on the armrest, chin in his palm. This caused Harry and Neville to get into a long Conversation with Tom about the Pros and Cons of the houses.

Neville saw Hermione walk over to the Diary in the corner of his eye, But didn't voice anything.

"How did you come to be dark, Mister Longbottom?" Tom asked crossing one leg over the other.

"Please, Just call me Neville" He said smiling. "And to answer your question, My Gran never actually cared about Light or Dark. she was a Neutral through and through. My father didn't know that, and grew up believing that he was Light. When my Gran found out about my preference to Magic she simply smiled, and told me what books I should read" Neville laughed at the end. "I say books, but they were really tomes, I was 8 when I found out I liked dark themed stuff, and those books, well..." He trailed off.

Tom looked at him with a knowing smile, but chose not to comment. thus, leading to an Awkward (In Neville's opinion) Silence.

Neville quickly turned his attention to the only female in the room. "Mia, what are you doing?"

He. However, didn't get a reply. "Mia!" He said louder to gain her attention.

"huh?" Hermione mumbled turning around to face him. "What?" She asked, looking distracted.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her with a frown on his face. _~ Why is she looking so... Ditsy? ~ _"What's wrong Mia" I tried again.

She blinked once, twice, then said in a dazed voice. "It's this Diary" She trailed off for a moment. "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel more then just Magic coming from it, like a presence.. I don't know" She said letting out a frustrated huff.

"impressive" Tom voiced with a thoughtful look. "Can you feel anything else?" Tom asked with a tilt of his head. Curiosity shining through his eyes.

Toms Curiosity was contagious, seeing as Neville and Harry walked over to the Diary.

Harry swiftly took it from Mias grasp and examined it closely.

(H POV) I felt the Magic swirl in my hands. "Strange" I held the diary close to my face and breathed in through my nose. "This is weird" I mumbled out.

"What's weird Harry?" Neville asked Curiously.

"I don't know" I looked back at the Diary. "There's a smell there like... Roses, Apple" I smelt it again. "Something else" I looked back up at Nev. "You have a try Nev" I said handing the diary over to Neville with a confused look on my face.

I watched Nev closely, trying to see what he would do. As soon as the Diary touched him he flinched.

I watched as Nev flipped the book over in his hands, looking at it from different angles. Suddenly, he brought it close to his eyes. "What is this?" He breathed out. Eyes shining with awe.

"A memory" We all turned to see Tom looking at us closely.

'gasp!'

We faced Hermione just in time to see her eyes glaze over.

Me and Neville looked over to Tom to see if he was angry for being ignored, He looked quite neutral leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, head tilted to the side.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione broke it with another 'gasp'

"What is it Mia" Neville asked. "Did you find out what it was" I finished for him.

"He's a Hocrux" She said, staring at Tom with a look of admiration.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about Hocruxs?" He said in his smooth voice. "I didn't know about them until I was 15. and no offense. you _Were_ raised as a Muggleborn. How in Merlin..." He finished with a confused expression.

"I'm attracted to Dark objects" she replied with a shrug. "I've read every book I could get my hands on about Hocrux's, The Boys and I were talking about making one in the summer"

To her surprise Tom laughed aloud. "My Brother and Sister were the same. They favoured dark objects. they were the reason i am standing in front of you today"

"You have siblings?" Harry asked wide eyes. "Yes" He said humming slightly.

"Twins to be exact" He trailed off and I could have sworn that i saw a light bulb flashing on top of his head.

"Would you like to meet them?" He asked bringing me out of my amusing thoughts.

* * *

And… Cut! Great job guy! We'll see you next time.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I know what your thinking. "Why is she Re-Writing it? Hurry up and update!"**

**I was reading my stories, because I keep getting them mixed up, when I realized how crappy my spelling was "Arh!" I was getting sooo pissed off. "Because I couldn't read my story" and so, I decided to Edit them. **

**So... Sorry for my Crappy writing! It's getting (A little) better (I think) **


End file.
